1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of AC model train operation and in particular to a model train direction control for providing a unique “remote control ready” socket, allowing a seamless upgrade to remote control operation using an on-board microprocessor to operate the device in a non-remote environment providing basic direction control with speed monitoring and adjustment to maintain a constant speed of the model train under varying voltage and load conditions, and upon detection of an industry standard remote control device in the provided socket, will seamlessly switch the necessary signals to permit remote operation, including additional unique lighting and throttle features gained by the on-board microprocessor in coordination of signals with coded keyboard input using the industry standard remote control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing controls for model trains have a number of drawbacks. The existing technology does not provide a migration path for converting the basic operating controls of the locomotive to operate in a remote control environment without extensive wiring changes.
Industry standard remote controls have limited capabilities. The industry standard remote control device has limited 32-step motor throttle granularity, whereas 100-step motor granularity is much smoother operating. Additionally the industry standard remote control device cannot directly support LED's for lighting, only incandescent lamps.
The current technology does not provide the ability to maintain the same controls for constant speed under varying voltage and load conditions when conversion to a remote control environment is implemented.